Hetalia for 7 Minutes
by AWESOMEglace009
Summary: A random 7 minutes in heaven fic with reader-chan! Except, reader-chan is kidnapped by a America to go to a party! lolwut? Human names are used cuz I'm awesome! Whatevs, I'm just takin' space now! So peace off! Read, review, and REQUEST!


You turned the pages of your manga, reading each word carefully. It didn't take you long to get sucked into this one, so you didn't realize when the storm hit at the university pavilion. Even so, you had no where to be and its not like anything could happen here.

Footsteps echoed in the pavilion as a young blonde boy with glasses and a brown jacket walked in, seeming as if he was looking for something. When he saw you, he walked and sat next to you and you noticed your surroundings finally.

"Um…hi. Can I help you?" You asked as you pushed a stray piece of (h/c) hair behind your ear, marking your spot in your book. _When did it start raining? And why is there a really hot guy sitting there?_ you thought to yourself. You put your book in your bag, which was filled with electronics, books, and various other things that you just left there.

"Actually, yes!" He laughed loudly. "For one, what's such a beautiful dudette doing out here alone?"

"Just reading a new book I got from the library…" you started to blush. _He just called me beautiful, and he doesn't even know me! What the heck?_ You cleared your throat and tried to recompose yourself. "What's your name? I'm _!"

"I'm Alfred! Nice to meet you, _!" you carried on some chit-chat before he got serious.

"So I have a favor to ask you." he said as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"What favor?"

He dug around in his pockets a bit more before finally pulling out a cloth. He examined it for a moment. "A-Alfred, what's that?" you asked, pointing at the cloth. Your smile faltered. He held the cloth to your face, pressing it against your nose.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" And then everything went black.

' Everything around you rumbles as you passed cities and houses, and the rain was still going. You sat up, the best you could with the seatbelt on anyways. _Wait, seatbelt?_ You stuggled for a bit, remembering that you were last at the university pavilion reading your manga when some hot guy came up and put something in your face, and now you were here, in some car. Suddenly, you pulled to a stop in what seemed like a driveway, because there were cars all around you. The door slammed, and yours opened revealing the face of Alfred.

"Hey, _, you're awake finally!" he exclaimed happily as he undid the seatbelts around your feet and torso. "Just leave your bag, you're at my party!"

You glared at him. I mean, why not? This guy that you had known for about 5 minutes drugged you or something, and now you were at some party. "You're a jerk, you know that? I have a life, so you can't just kidnap me and bring me to your party! Where am I even at?" you yelled. Alfred put a finger to your lips to shush you. Yoou sighed and let him help you out of the car. As you did so, 3 men walked by, laughing like crazy.

"Want me to walk you in?" he held up his arm, and as much as you didn't want too, you took his arm. Though you were ticked off that you had just gotten kidnapped, you didn't know anyone else here and you were pretty nervous. You two had entered through huge double doors into what looked almost like a mansion. Tons of people were there, and you clung tighter. "Aww, is _ nervous?" he asked. You glared at him.

"No, of course not! Why would I be scared, you idiot?" He laughed and shoved you towards the growing crowd, filled with people you didn't know. You took the hair band from your wrist and used it to put your hair up. _I'm not nervous at all! Stupid weird hot Alfred guy…_ You thought. Just ahead of you, you saw the three men that were laughing earlier. One had blonde hair and blues eyes with a slight stubble, the next had a tan complection with warm green eyes, and the last had white hair and pircing red eyes. You shrugged. _Maybe they would be good friends! They look nice enough!_ You walked to them with a big smile.

"Hi! I'm _! Nice to meet you!" you said cheerfully. The blonde one turned to you. "Ohonhonhon, look, a _fille chaude _has come to play!" He said while shaking the other two to get their attention. This guy was obviously French with the way his accent sounded. The albino guy was the next to talk.

"Vhat? Another _süß Kirsche _ready to meet ze _genial Preußen_? Kesesesese!" So this guy was German, obviously.

The last to talk was the apparent Spaniard. "_Mis amigos, _we don't want to scare her away from the _mala amigos trio _on the first meeting!" He frowned at his friends for a moment before turning to you and smiling. "Hello _! It's nice to meet you, _poco de tomate_! I'm Antonio!"

"Und I'm ze awesome Gilbert! Zho you can call me whatever you like~"

"I'm Francis, and it's nice to meet you, _belle_!" He kissed you and the hand and you giggled.

"You guys are cool! I'll see you around!" You turned and looked for some girls, because you needed at least one girl to hang out with. The night went on, and you met lots of people, played games, and drank juice that was hopefully not spiked. When it was probably about 11 o' clock when Alfred ran around, having peoplle stuff things in a hat. He gathered everyone in a circle around a huge closet, with a table in front of it. The hat rested on the table. _What game is this?_ you thought. Alfred grabbed the hat and passed it around. As they went, they would take an item and then go into the closet. A couple minutes later, we would open the door and take a picture. Your eyes widened. This was 7 minutes in heaven, and it was your turn.

"And now which lucky person will go in the closet with _? Only the item will tell!" He smiled and looked at you. You mouthed 'no', but he glared a glare that told you to do it, no questions asked. With one deep breath, you shoved your hand into the deep into the black hat. You scrambled the funky feeling items in the hat, and gripped your hand around an object. Dragging it up, you saw that the item was…

**HAHAHA! Read the next few chapters for your friend in there bros! And uh, let me know what you think. This was a spur if the plot bunny fanfiction. I have NEVER seen one where reader-chan gets kidnapped to go the party that America is usually hosting. Nah, you're usually dragged along by America, without chloroform mind you. Read, comment! Taking requests on whos in the closet! (Will do country x reader x country, I know some of you insane fan girls out there enjoy those)**


End file.
